


The Taste Of Your Lips Is My Idea Of Luxury

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [42]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Heterosexual Sex, Inner Dialogue, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Making Love, New York, New York City, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery and Ethan hook up for the first time and this hook up may be enough to change both their lives.





	The Taste Of Your Lips Is My Idea Of Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Good Girl Gone Bad
> 
> This takes place between chapters 40 and 41 of Weightless :).

"So how are you feeling about sex with men?" Ethan asked and Avery blushed at his words as she sat wrapped up in a sheet beside him on the floor. 

They were sharing a pizza between them, much like they had shared a joint before ordering the pizza. The pizza order a result of the munchies they had.

Blushing more Avery had to look away from him, "It wasn't that great," she told him being honest with her words and at least he didn't seem hurt by her words at all. "It just felt weird and awkward and not like I feel every time I slept with my ex-girlfriend," she sighed not sure if it was just the fact that Ethan was a man or that Ethan wasn't Paisley.

"So you're saying I suck then?" Ethan questioned with a mock hurt. The smile on his face letting Avery know he was only teasing her. He really wasn't hurt by what she'd said.

Shaking her head Avery finished off her second slice of pizza, "No, I just think I'm not into sex with people who have penis's," she shrugged with a smile. "Though I don't mind when women use fake ones."

Ethan scrunched up his nose, "How rude of you," he told her as he put his hand to his chest like he was scandalized. "Being so rude to Penis's. I think little Ethan's feelings are hurt."

Letting out a laugh Avery swatted his arm playfully, "I think little Ethan will live," she told him as she felt Ethan drop a hand to her thigh which was exposed. Her eyes closing as his hand softly trailed up it until he reached where her cunt was.

A throb beginning to build at the anticipation of him touching her but he never did and this reaction threw her because she hadn't really liked the sex.

Yet here she was wanting him to touch her. She wanted his hand on her aching cunt and he wasn't giving her what she wanted.

"What are you doing?" Avery asked as she opened her eyes finally. Her eyes locking with his and all she saw in his eyes was lust. Lust that she wondered if it had been caused by the pot they had smoked or if he was just wanting her again.

For her it had to be the pot. It had to be, it just really fucking had to be the pot.

She hadn't liked the sex so why did she want him again?

"What do you want me to be doing?" Ethan asked his voice low and once again Avery's eyes fell shut as his lips landed on her cheek which he kissed softly. Goosebumps forming on her skin at the action.

She hated how wet she was getting from this. Hated how much her body wanted him again, needed him almost.

Why was she such a fucking contradiction right now?

Swallowing hard Avery licked at her lips as she felt Ethan's own lips moving down onto her neck. "I want you fucking me," she admitted and at her words his hand finally went to her cunt but all he did was rub at her lips. Not slipping his fingers inside of her and Avery hated how pathetically she whimpered.

Her hips bucking up at his touch and hoping he got that hint. That she wanted him to slip a finger or two inside of her.

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked on her skin before nipping at her neck briefly. "I thought you said the sex wasn't that great."

Feeling her mouth go dry Avery nodded her head as she opened her eyes again when Ethan moved away from her. Their eyes locking again as he finally slipped a finger inside of her and once again she let out a whimper. Her teeth sinking into her lips as he began to move his finger in and out of her cunt at such a slow pace.

Her whole body feeling like it was on fire. The good kind of fire of course.

"You didn't answer me," Ethan smirked as he slowly added a second finger inside of her. The pace of his fingers staying slow. "Are you sure you want to have sex with me again?"

"I want to have sex with you again," Avery answered surprised by her words because her mouth was still so dry. "Just to test out that I don't like it," she said but she wasn't sure if it was the truth or just something she was telling herself.

She wanted it to be the truth, needed for it to be the truth. After all Ethan was a guy and she was sure she liked girls..so what was it about him that made her want him again?

That made her body feel so weak and on fire at the same time. She wasn't sure what it was but it almost scared her, especially since after tonight she'd never see this man again. This was just a one night stand with a man she had met in an airport.

"Okay," Ethan nodded his head as he slipped his fingers out of her and there was that pathetic whimper Avery had found herself letting since he'd started to play with her. "But this time can we go to the bedroom?" he asked her as he leaned in close to her. Close enough that he could kiss her but he didn't. "While I loved fucking you against the wall I think I want the bed this time. You know, old man and all," he joked and Avery knew he was joking.

He was no old man. He had to have been her age or maybe at least a year or so younger than her.

"Sure you're an old man," she told him with a shake of her head. "You look so ancient," she teased as she leaned in and kissed him instead since he wasn't going to kiss her. "But yeah, we can go to the bedroom," she said as she pulled away from the kiss. Letting her forehead rest against his as they both just stared at each other again.

Standing up after a bit Ethan held his hand out for Avery and she took it, feeling no shame when the sheet she had around her fell away. Exposing her naked body to him again for the second time that night.

"I'm nineteen, I'll be twenty in August so I'm no spring chicken," Ethan said as he lead her down the hallway and okay he was actually Jessie's age. Just a bit older than her but not by much.

Paisley was twenty-one so she'd been with someone just a bit older. 

Not that she wanted to think of Paisley right now. Not here with another person who she was being intimate with in ways that she'd only ever been intimate with Paisley in.

But it was hard because Ethan still did remind her of Paisley. From his brown hair to his green eyes.

"You okay?" Ethan asked and as he spoke Avery blushed as she came out of her head, realizing that she had been lost in her thoughts and hadn't even realized they had made it to his bedroom.

"I'm fine," Avery smiled when she felt Ethan pull her close by her waist, his arms wrapping around her. "I'm just thinking that I feel like a good girl gone bad right now by having a hook up with such an older man," she teased as she batted her eyelashes up at him. "I mean I am seventeen though I'll be eighteen in November."

"You just like the thrill of danger," Ethan muttered before kissing her again and Avery let her eyes fall shut as she kissed him back. Not even pulling away to deny his claims because they were true.

She'd always had a thing for dangerous things which was why she wasn't sure it'd ever work if she was in a relationship with someone who couldn't keep her on her toes. 

She needed someone who would challenge her like Paisley had. Though maybe it was too soon to even think about moving on, they hadn't even been broken up for a month yet.

As Ethan lead them to the bed, Avery deepened the kiss, her hands going to his neck and as they fell back against his bed she held onto him tight. A moan slipping past her lips when they rubbed against each other after falling.

Her arousal seeming to build again or build even more. She wasn't sure it had ever left her from where he'd been playing with her in the living room.

"How do you want it?" Ethan asked as he pulled away from the kiss, his hands going to cup her cheeks as his green eyes locked with her brown and she wasn't sure why but she got a thrill out of him asking her how she wanted to do it this time.

She got a thrill out of having a bit of control now.

Biting her lip as she looked down at him Avery thought over what he was asking her only briefly. "I want to ride you," she told him feeling herself blushing at her words. "Can I do that?" she asked him even though he had asked her what she wanted.

She just wanted to hear him give her permission.

"You can do anything you want to me right now, darling," Ethan muttered out and at his words Avery leaned down to kiss him again. Her eyes falling shut as his hands fell away from her cheeks then. His hands soon finding purchase on her hips and making her shiver at the touch.

Kissing Ethan a bit rougher, Avery let out a moan as Ethan guided her to his cock. Her teeth biting down on his lip when she felt his cock slip inside of her cunt again.

It was still a bit sensitive from the first round but she wasn't going to complain. 

No, she wanted this and so she let herself move on him slowly. Knowing she didn't want to go fast at least not yet. Afraid that if she went too fast she'd overdo herself.

That and maybe some small part of her wanted this to last though when she looked back on this she'd tell herself it was him who wanted this to last. Him who had gone slower and taken his time instead of her.

Pulling away from the kiss Avery looked down at Ethan as she kept moving on him. A small smile building on her lips when she saw the way his eyes rolled back some when she took all of his cock inside of her during one of her downward movements. It gave her another thrill knowing she was able to make him feel that good.

At least for now. Soon enough he'd probably find another lover and forget about this night altogether.

When Ethan opened his eyes Avery reached down and found a way to get him into a sitting position, with his help, of course and once he was seated, her legs now on either side of his hips she let her head go to rest in the crook of his neck as she kept rocking on him. Her orgasm feeling like it was slowly building up now.

Her body soon giving into her pleasure as her orgasm hit. Her head staying in the crook of Ethan's neck as her hips kept moving though they were going slower now. Slower than before and it was probably the slowness that caused Ethan's fingernails to dig into the skin of her hips.

Avery knowing he hadn't came yet and she was willing to keep going with him until he did. It only seemed fair after all.

Lifting her head once her orgasm subsided Avery looked at Ethan, her forehead now resting against his, "You haven't came yet," she said softly shivering when one of his hands moved from her waist to her back where he let a finger draw circles onto the skin.

"I can get myself off if you don't.." Ethan started but Avery let one of her fingers go to his lips.

"I want to keep going until you come," she told him and she liked feeling him smile against her finger. His lips kissing her finger and before she could say anything else she felt him moving them and soon her back was against the bed, Ethan hovering over her as he began to move inside of her and just like she had been moving slow he was moving slow too.

So at least she wouldn't be lying when she said it was him who was going slow. He really was going slow now.

"Fuck," Avery muttered out as she let her hips move with him, feeling one of his hands slip between her legs. His finger finding her clit and rubbing it softly.

So fucking soft that she swore he was doing it on purpose. He was trying to see if he could make her come undone again and truth be told he probably could.

"I thought that was what I was doing," Ethan told her teasingly and after he spoke Avery rolled her eyes as her nails dug into his back some.

Her eyes falling shut as he began to go deeper inside of her. Hitting a spot that felt so so good. It was a spot not even Paisley had ever hit with strap ons.

Biting down on her lip Avery let her nails move down his back an action that caused Ethan to moan and as he moaned his finger rubbing at her clit moved a bit faster.

Avery feeling herself come undone before she even knew it was happening and at least this time she was sure Ethan had came as well. He had stilled his movements. His own head going to rest against her neck and goosebumps once again formed on her skin as his breath hit her skin.

Her body feeling clammy and just plain fucked. Fucked in a really good sense which was weird since she was sure she never wanted to have sex with men.

Not if she were the last female on earth and needed to repopulate it, yet Ethan...there was just something about him that undid her. Something that scared her and made her thankful that she'd never see him again after this.

Never seeing him again meant not having to face whatever it was about him that seemed to electrify something in her.


End file.
